Getting the Girl
by petrovadoppelgangers
Summary: s05xe05 spoilers. Caroline is tired of always being the one left alone, she decides it would be so much easier if she flips the switch. Meanwhile Klaus is caught up in New Orleans dealing with his own similar problems but jumps when he hears of Caroline's predicament. Klaroline


**A/N-as soon as the whole 'Klayley baby' thing started I wasn't sure of the rumours but people were suspecting it was actually Tyler's which I kind of believed, the way Tyler was acting in 05x05 and how he's going to see Klaus.. A bit suspicious, not that I actually really truly believe it, but here's how I wish it went down!**

**This chapter starts during episode 05x05 when Tyler walks out on Caroline. No Klaroline this chapter but there definitely will be next chapter. Please review and follow if you like! Reviews and follows give me motivation to write faster. **

xxxxxxxxxx

'I swear to god Tyler if you take one more step we are done, okay no more surprises, no more excuses no more chances we are done!' Caroline spat out, knowing deep down he would change his mind, he will turn around and he will bring her into his arms and say he's sorry. Then they can go back to their not-so-fairy tale relationship that seemed perfect to her most of the time. She watched him, her heart racing, waiting for him to make a move. And he did.

Her heart sank as she watched him walk out the door, not bothering to even look back before he left. She screamed out in frustration, picking up the closest thing within her reach and slamming it against the wall. It was always her left alone. Elena has Damon, Bonnie had Jeremy, even Matt had Rebekah and well, she was always the one left alone, crying, bottling up her emotions.

Caroline slowly sat on her bed, gripping the sheets for support, fearing that if she let go she would completely break. Just as she let a sob out she heard footsteps coming from the hall. She froze in the position she was in, 'Tyler?' She called out.  
'No Care, it's me.' Elena said, walking in the room. She automatically noticed Caroline's state.

'Caroline, what's wrong?!' Elena asked frantically. Caroline couldn't stop the sobs coming out, she felt Elena's arms wrap around her, though she felt completely numb. 'Tyler left me… And now, I don't have anyone Elena, he was the only one I could count on and I couldn't even actually count on him.' She said in between sobs.

Though Elena was a little bit offended by her 'only person she can count on' statement, she brushed it off and hugged her best friend tighter. 'Oh, Caroline, sweetie, you deserve so much better.' Elena tried soothing her, tried to stop Caroline's approaching panic attack from coming.

A few days passed and Caroline didn't bother trying to contact Tyler. She just tried forgetting, which she obviously couldn't. She hadn't seen Jesse in a few days and she was starting to get worried that the only person she had yet 'bonded' with was nowhere to be found, especially on a campus where she knew for sure vampires roamed.

She saw less of Elena because she was too busy trying to 'fix' Stefan, though they all know his condition could not just be 'fixed'. And so she tried finding new friends, but it never worked out. As much as she hated being alone, she hated not being alone.

A whole year had passed, and Caroline had still not heard from Tyler. If she was honest with herself, she still missed him, and she thought about him every day. She was through with college, it was not for her. So she was back in Mystic Falls, and she felt as if she was going to be there for the rest of her life.

Eventually Caroline got bored of the same old routine, waking up in the morning, faking a smile and surviving the day, she wanted out.

xxxxxxxxxx

'Bekah take care of the child', Klaus said as he stormed out the door. Hayley had been missing for hours and she was not returning his calls or texts. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to get worried, in a town full of untrustworthy witches and vampires he didn't exactly know what to expect.

After searching for half an hour he found himself outside Café Du Monde, which was crowded as usual. He peaked inside quickly, skimming his eyes amongst the people, until finally he saw her. Sitting with the bloody hybrid he created, the one who ruined all of his other hybrids.

He started storming over to the table at which they were sitting, but came to a halt, listening in on their conversation. 'No, he thinks it's his, and I'm sorry but it was the only way I would get protection while I was pregnant. I know she's yours, you're the only other person I've been with.' Though Hayley whispered it, he heard it clear as day, and he wished he hadn't.

Klaus was outraged. He was more than outraged; he wanted to kill them both. He stormed out of the café and began his route home. Every single person he walked past, he wanted to rip their hearts from their chests, he wanted to make everyone suffer.

He thought about going home, he would show his anger, but no way in hell will he show his disappointment. His life was perfect; he had a happy family, he had regained power over New Orleans and for once in his life, he legitimately felt happy. But the Lockwood hybrid had to show up and ruin everything.

He rushed inside his house, using his vampire speed to get to Hayley's room. There he grabbed all her clothing and belongings and threw them all out the bedroom window, including the child's things. It wasn't his; he didn't have to care for it anymore.

'Klaus what on earth are you doing!?' Rebekah yelled over his destructive sounds.  
'The child is not mine, Rebekah, the 'perfect family' thing we have going on is fake. When Hayley arrives I want you to order her out. She takes the baby, and she doesn't return. I want you to make it clear to her, that if I see her face, or Tyler's ever again, all three of them will be dead.'

Klaus was surprised by how calm he sounded, because all he could think about what putting them all to death.


End file.
